


[Podfic] untie the balloons around my neck and ground me

by vassalady



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, F/M, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of electrumqueen's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/214281">untie the balloons around my neck and ground me</a> </p><p>"It's better here," Alex says abruptly, drumming his fingers along his windowsill. With you, he doesn't say.<br/>Darwin blinks. "Well," he says, "yeah. Obviously."</p><p>Or: how Alex Summers grew up, got a boyfriend, and survived the Cuban Missile Crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] untie the balloons around my neck and ground me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [untie the balloons around my neck and ground me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214281) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



> This was recorded for helens78 for #ITPE 2012. Happy ITPE!
> 
> I jumped at the chance to record Alex/Armando. I fell in love with this story and thought it would be perfect. I had lots of fun recording this and took the opportunity to incorporate music and the JFK speech since the story already incorporated those indirectly.
> 
> One thing that really drew me to wanting to record this story, too, was the parenthetical passages and the unspoken words between Alex and Armando. It was something I wanted to try to convey in my reading of it.
> 
> Thank you so much to electrumqueen, analise010 for the beta, and Bessyboo and cantarina for their mod work for #ITPE
> 
> author's warnings: minor period homophobia, misogyny, and racism.
> 
> Sound credits:  
> Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley  
> Hippy Hippy Shake by Chan Romero  
> John F. Kennedy's Cuban Missile Crisis Address to the Nation October 22, 1962 ([source](http://www.americanrhetoric.com/speeches/jfkcubanmissilecrisis.html))  
> Wouldn't It Be Nice by the Beach Boys

cover by vassalady

Length: 1:11:49

Download Links (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?v82vi9i1dk5o1hy) (66MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xx7fd07745y4znl) (26MB)


End file.
